De roses rouges à roses blanches
by Chisana Ran
Summary: Quand Arthur rentre chez lui, il découvre que quelqu'un l'y attend. Et ce quelqu'un n'est autre qu'Oliver, son autre lui-même, et il n'est pas venue sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. 1P x 2P - Englandcest


**Bonjour, ou bonsoir ! Me voici cette semaine avec un nouvel OS. Celui-ci aura pour couple quelque chose de peu communs dans le fandom français : Oliver x Arthur, soit du 1P England x 2P England. Je prends un risque en le publiant, mais moi j'apprécie donc, je partage ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Rating :** **On est sur un bon gros M, pour cause de lemon EXTRÊMEMENT explicite entre deux hommes !**

 **Disclaimer :** **Encore à ce jour, Hetalia appartient à Himaruya.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Dès qu'il ouvrit sa porte, Arthur savait que quelque chose clochait. Une délicieuse odeur envahissait la maison, un parfum doux et sucré, très agréable. Mais, personne ne devrait normalement se trouver chez lui à cette heure-ci.

La question qu'il se posait maintenant était : qui est au fourneau ?

Il venait de rentrer d'une rencontre diplomatique avec la France, où lui et Francis s'étaient encore disputés pour une quelconque raison, donc ça ne pouvait pas être ce _stupid frog_. Alfred ? Non, il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus en l'entendant rentrer, là c'était bien trop calme pour être lui. Matthew ? Non plus, il le prévenait toujours avant d'arriver, débarquer à l'improviste n'était pas son genre.

Qui pouvait donc être là ?

Il s'avança d'un pas méfiant, le plus prudemment et silencieusement qui soit, vers la cuisine, lieu du crime. Il ne voyait vraiment pas qui pourrait être là, d'autant plus pour lui cuisiner ce qui semblait être un gâteau aux vues du parfum flottant dans la maison… Ah ! Peut-être sa fratrie, cette bande de démons, qui lui faisait encore une de leurs blagues douteuses ? Quoique, c'était peu crédible quand il y réfléchissait sérieusement, jamais ils ne lui auraient fait des pâtisseries pour une simple farce.

Mais il allait bientôt être fixé. Il était à présent collé contre le mur, juste à côté de l'embrasure de la porte. D'ici, il entendait un léger sifflotement provenant de la personne occupant sa cuisine. La voix lui disait effectivement quelque chose, mais impossible de se rappeler où, quand, et le plus important, qui.

C'est avec un air décidé qu'il entra dans la pièce, et lorsqu'il vit enfin de qui il s'agissait, il faillit mourir sur le coup. C'était impossible ! Une chose totalement absurde, stupide et hautement improbable ! Comment pouvait-il simplement se tenir ici, dans la même maison, dans le même pays, dans le même monde ?!

Lorsque l'autre le remarqua enfin, il eut l'impression qu'une tornade s'était abattue sur lui. Ils manquèrent de peu de tomber à la renverse à cause de l'élan qu'il avait pris pour se jeter dans ses bras.

« Arthur ! Tu m'avais tellement manqué ! Tu as vu, je suis revenu ! Rien que pour toi ~ Regarde, j'ai fais des cupcakes, et j'étais en train de préparer le thé pour notre _tea time_ ! »

Il ne pouvait pas répondre, essayant tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'étreinte de ce psychopathe. Une fois libéré de cette présence étouffante, le britannique put enfin se mettre à enrager contre cet indésirable, en bonne et due forme.

« Oliver ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es ici ?! Et comment tu as fait pour être ici ?

\- Pas la peine de t'énerver, très cher ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis ici pour toi ~ Pour que nous prenions notre _tea time_ ensemble ! Et comment j'ai fait pour venir importe peu ! »

Ses yeux d'une couleur céruléenne brillèrent d'un éclat de folie. Arthur abhorrait se retrouver face à face avec ce… cet autre lui. Il était le total opposé l'un de l'autre, mais représentait tous les deux l'Angleterre, bien que ce soit dans deux mondes différents. L'autre lui avait, contre son gré, rendu d'innombrables visites au cours de ses millénaires d'existence. Mais récemment, depuis moins d'un siècle ou deux, Oliver avait commencé à agir de façon encore plus imprévisible qu'avant.

Voyant que le blond ne réagissait plus et était perdu dans ses pensées, le rouquin sourit. Il laissa sortir, volontairement et en toute connaissance de cause, une pique quelque peu acerbe à l'encontre de son homologue. Ils se côtoyaient depuis bien trop longtemps, maintenant ils se connaissaient par cœur. Oliver savait parfaitement comment faire pour amener ce ronchon à faire ce que lui désirait. C'était devenu son nouveau jeu, leur nouveau jeu, car même si sa mauvaise foi légendaire ne lui permettrait jamais de l'avouer, Oliver savait bien qu'Arthur aimait ça.

Sa remarque fit mouche, comme prévu, réveillant brusquement le britannique qui ne se retint pas de répondre.

« Comment ça ?! Mon sens de l'hospitalité n'est pas celui d'un gentleman anglais ?! Je le suis bien plus que tu ne le seras jamais !

\- Mais oui, bien sûr ~

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, je te vois bien rire !

\- Mais j'ai pourtant dit que j'étais d'accord ! »

Bien qu'il ait essayé de camoufler son rire la première fois, il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant. C'était trop lui demander. Il adorait plus que tout ce deuxième lui, qui s'énervait pour un rien, que ne savait pas cuisiner et qui possédait un ego surdimensionné. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, bien que ce ne soit pas visible au premier abord.

« Oliver, ça suffit !

\- Oui, excuse-moi, mon chéri ! Tiens, prends un cupcake, ça va te calmer. »

Il repartit de plus belle dans son fou rire, heurtant une fois de plus la fierté malmenée de son homologue. Il était vraiment hilarant quand il s'y mettait sérieusement. De plus, ses joues teintées de rouge étaient des plus adorables, ayant même un petit côté sexy. Des pensées indécentes s'insinuaient maintenant dans son esprit tordu. Des pensées les mettant en scène tous les deux, rouges et haletants. Que c'était émoustillant ! Il avait hâte qu'Arthur cède, et goûtes enfin à l'un de ses cupcakes préparés spécialement pour lui… Après tout, c'était le but premier de sa visite, de jouer avec Arthur…

« Tu vas voir, Oliver ! Je vais te montrer comment réaliser un parfait _tea time_ , comme le ferait un vrai gentleman ! À l'inverse de toi ! Et ne m'appelle pas mon chéri !

\- Oh, mais je n'attends que ça Arthur ~ »

Bien qu'il lui lançât un regard, signe qu'il avait compris le sous-entendu, il ne le releva pas pour autant. Le sourire du roux s'élargissant encore une fois.

Oliver regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur, c'était parfait. Il restait moins d'une demi-heure à Arthur pour préparer ses scones, il n'aurait jamais le temps de les faire et serait donc obliger de prendre les cupcakes et les autres petites douceurs qu'il avait préparées ! Il jubilait intérieurement, alors que le britannique de son côté déchantait après avoir à son tour regardé l'horloge de la cuisine.

« Je peux t'aider, en tant qu'inculte que je suis, mon Arthur ?

\- Non, je peux m'en sortir seul ! Vas t'asseoir dans la serre, j'apporterai ce qu'il faut.

\- Oh ! C'est trop mignon ! Tu sais très bien que j'adore la serre aux roses !

\- Si je découvre que tu as tenté de rendre les roses blanches « rouges » encore une fois, je te promets de te faire disparaître de la surface de la planète. C'est clair, Oliver ?

\- Roh, que tu es rancunier ! Ça c'est passer il y a plus d'un siècle !

\- Est-ce que j'ai été clair, Oliver ?

\- Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas, mon adorable Arthur, je ne toucherai pas à tes roses ! Je vais gentiment m'asseoir là-bas et profiter du spectacle de te voir t'activer pour moi ~ »

Après un dernier clin d'œil pour le taquiner, Oliver et sa tête pleine de tache de rousseur s'en allèrent en direction de ladite serre aux roses. Il s'était fait avoir une fois de plus par son homologue sans s'en rendre compte. Mais maintenant qu'il avait dit qu'il préparerait le _tea time_ , il le ferait. Un gentleman ne revenait jamais sur sa parole.

C'est pile à l'heure qu'il se présenta à la serre, apportant avec lui un Darjeeling aux sept agrumes dans un de ses plus beaux services à thé de chez Royal Worcester.

Mais ce qui obtenu le plus d'attention de la part d'Oliver était les cupcakes que le blond avait également rapporté de la cuisine. Il était aux anges ! Ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser tous les deux !

Même si la première moitié de ce goûter s'était bien passée, s'était calmement passée, ce ne fut pas le cas pour la deuxième. Oliver avait mis de drôles de substances dans ses cupcakes… de quoi réveiller les désirs les plus profonds d'Arthur.

D'ailleurs, Arthur commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud. Ses yeux dérivaient dangereusement sur le corps de la nation en face de lui. Son sourire n'avait pas cessé de s'élargir depuis qu'il avait croqué dans un des gâteaux…

Lorsqu'il analysait la situation, ça lui paraissait évident. Dans tout ce que cuisinait ce dégénéré, il y avait au minimum l'une des trois choses suivantes : de la drogue, du poison ou des traces _humaines_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ces putains de cupcakes !

\- Mon chou, ton langage ! Et je ne t'ai rien obligé à faire alors calme-toi. »

Une aura des plus menaçantes entourait Arthur. Comme pendant sa période Empire Britannique, ou encore sa période pirate ! Bon Dieu, qu'il était bandant comme ça !

« Je t'ai demandé ce qu'il y avait DANS CES PUTAINS DE CUPCAKES ! »

Arthur avait attrapé son col pour lui hurler cette phrase et lui avait fait une clé de bras, l'envoyant à terre, totalement immobilisé.

« Rien de nocif, mon amour ! Just-aïe ! Juste quelques aphrodisiaques et une drogue… de ma composition ~ Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, les effets s'en iront vite, c'est promis, je n'en aie pas mis beaucoup. »

Sans relâcher sa prise sur son poignet, il agrippa ses cheveux pour lui tourner la tête. Ils avaient juste l'angle nécessaire pour avoir un contact visuel. Et c'est lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard de l'autre, que les choses dérapèrent vraiment.

« Des aphrodisiaques, tu dis ? Je ne savais pas que t'étais juste une salope, une chienne en chaleur. »

Pour un peu, il aurait joui rien qu'avec ces paroles. La drogue avait agi. Adieu, le gentil petit Iggy ! Et bonjour à son fantasme ! L'Arthur de l'Empire, l'Arthur de toutes les périodes rebelles et violentes de l'Angleterre !

Oliver était déjà à moitié tendu alors que les préliminaires n'avaient même pas commencé ! C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ! Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se rasseoir correctement avant plusieurs jours !

« T'as cru pouvoir me prendre de haut sale pute ?!

\- Oui, mon Arthur, j'ai essayé de te prendre de haut. J'ai été un méchant garçon, je mérite d'être puni ~

\- Ouais, tu vas commencer par me sucer et on verra bien ce que je peux faire de toi après. »

Oliver frémit de joie lorsqu'il sentit la poigne de son autre lui se desserrer, puis le lâcher pour le libérer complètement. Une fois retourné, il put apercevoir qu'Arthur s'était assis sur une des chaises, et l'ordonnait par son regard de venir à lui.

Pour l'aguicher un peu plus, il ne marcha pas jusqu'à lui, mais se mit à quatre pattes pour le rejoindre, se léchant sensuellement les lèvres. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de l'autre homme, qui observait sa soumission avec satisfaction. Maintenant qu'il était arrivé entre ses cuisses, les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Oliver tira avec ses dents sur la braguette du pantalon d'Arthur pour accéder à l'objet de ses convoitises. Demandant visuellement la permission d'utiliser ses mains à son dominant, il sortit avec précaution la verge déjà relativement bien tendue de son partenaire. Ses yeux exprimant leur bonheur par rapport à la situation, et sans plus attendre, il commença.

Il lécha d'abord avec sa langue, toute la longueur du membre d'Arthur avant de déposer une multitude de baisers papillon à sa surface. Le grognement de frustration de ce dernier et la main qui attrapa son cuir chevelu le prévinrent qu'il ne fallait pas faire durer ça trop longtemps. Et soudainement, sans aucun signe avant-gardiste, il le prit dans sa bouche. Faisant s'installer en premier lieu un rythme lent, qu'il accéléra avec le temps. Une fois la verge complètement durcie, il se laissa emporter par ses instincts changeant selon ses désirs, la vitesse ou la profondeur de ses allers-retours. Les soupirs sortant de la bouche d'Arthur étaient des plus encourageants. Oliver prit par l'ambiance, commença même à lui faire une ou deux gorges profondes. Il en fut gratifié par des « encore » de la part d'Arthur.

L'ambiance devenant de plus en plus chaude, il osa même se toucher lui-même. Et lorsque l'autre joui dans sa bouche, il avala sans rechigner, sans en perdre une seule goutte dans un geste de plus érotiques.

Il eut à peine le temps de s'en remettre, qu'Arthur le renversa une nouvelle fois et s'installa entre ses cuisses. Il fondit sur ses lèvres, entamant un échange buccal des plus sulfureux, et où le souffle se faisait de plus en plus rare. Les mains glissèrent, caressant, cherchant le corps de l'autre. Celles d'Arthur trouvèrent ses tétons. Il maltraita sans aucun répit les deux boutons de chairs, Oliver ne retenant pas son plaisir. Arthur avait entre-temps délaissé sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou, le mordant quasiment jusqu'au sang pour marquer son territoire et son appartenance à sa personne.

Et c'est une fois après avoir bien profité, qu'il arracha leurs vêtements respectifs. Ils se retrouvèrent donc nus, au milieu de la serre, entourés par les roses. C'était un cadre des plus romantiques, ça plaisait à Oliver.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Arthur avait amenés trois de ses doigts près de sa bouche pour qu'il les humidifie, chose que fit Oliver. Il suça ces trois doigts comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Arthur les sortit de cette antre humide et chaude pour les amener à entrer dans une autre. Oliver les sentit se presser autour de son intimité, à son plus grand bonheur.

Arthur l'avait préparé sommairement, histoire qu'il puisse plus vite le pilonner. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Oliver, puisqu'il adorait ressentir un peu de douleur en plus du plaisir d'être pénétré et rempli.

Il n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps, pour qu'Arthur perde le peu de patience qu'il avait et le comble en une seule fois, d'un coup brutal. Oliver cria, il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était de bonheur ou de douleur, il n'eut pas le temps de le savoir. Arthur n'avait pas attendu une seconde qu'il s'adapte à cette imposante chose en lui et avait commencé directement et avec force ses va et vient. Il percutait à chaque coup sa prostate. L'extase était à son comble, emmenant toujours plus haut les deux hommes. Les cris enthousiastes du roux, ses gémissements accompagnaient le mouvement de ses propres hanches vers cette verge qui le pilonnait sans pitié. Arthur grognait lui aussi son plaisir de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus souvent.

C'était bon, tellement bon, à tel point qu'Oliver put jouir deux fois avant que le blond ne vienne enfin en lui à son tour. Mais Arthur n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il changea de position et recommença à bouger sans être sorti une seule fois de cette antre qui l'aspirait toujours plus profondément en lui. Mais ils tinrent bien moins longtemps que la première fois, et la délivrance pour eux deux vint bien plus vite.

C'est blotti contre lui, à même le sol de la serre, et dans un état post-orgasmique qu'Oliver prit la parole après cette séance de baise de plus intense.

« C'était merveilleux, mon amour ~ J'ai jamais autant pris mon pied.

\- Hum… »

Ils étaient dans un état de fatigue avancé, pourtant Oliver ne voulait pas dormir. Pas tout de suite. Et c'est profitant de la chaleur corporel de son amant, qu'il observa le décor dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Et ce qu'il vit le fit beaucoup rire, il ne put s'empêcher d'en faire part à Arthur.

« Mon chéri ~ Tu as vu, j'ai été sage. Cette fois je n'ai pas changé les roses blanches en roses rouges, j'ai fait l'inverse ~ »

Le rire bien particulier du roux força quelque peu le blond à entrouvrir un œil pour vérifier les dires de l'autre. Et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il les vit à son tour.

Ses magnifiques roses rouges, qui étaient recouvertes de la semence d'Oliver, étaient devenues blanches.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous avez aimez, ou vous avez détesté ? J'attends vos reviews positives comme négatives ! Même si je préférerai qu'elles soient positives.**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine ~**


End file.
